


Nightvision

by Rouletheworld



Series: The Veridis Quo Vignettes [2]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Daft Punk Love, Daft Punk Slash, Human Daft Punk, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, duft pank - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouletheworld/pseuds/Rouletheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble that popped into my head during a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightvision

A loud crash from the other side of the bedroom door startles Guy awake, far sooner that he'd prefer to be, yet it's the startling realization that someone was in his apartment uninvited that brings him to full consciousness. 

He snakes his hand out from his tangle of blankets, fumbling blindly for his lacrosse stick and feeling a little more confident with a weapon in his hand, he rolls himself out of bed with a groan. _'Some dumb bastard is gonna be in a world of pain in a minute_ , ' he snarks to himself as a mental pep talk. 

Guy creeps to his door, opening it quietly (a trait learned as a teenager to prevent Paul from snitching on him when he snuck out) slipping past the door frame and into the hall. A muffled noise from the kitchen catches his attention and he turns smoothly on his heel, heading towards the noise rather than away from it as the voice in the back of his head cautioned. He raises the lacrosse stick in front of his body, muscles tensing as he presses forward into the dimly lit kitchen. 

Someone was definitely there, moving back and forth between the cabinets. With a deep breath and a mental plea to not be killed, Guy closes his eyes tightly, screaming as he flails the lacrosse stick out in front him, making contact with something solid. 

The "something solid" yells out loud and the sound of breaking dishes follows soon after.

"Stop! Stop Guy! It's me, Thomas!“ 

Dropping his "weapon" with a gasp, Guy scrambles to turn on the kitchen light, revealing Thomas Bangalter, dressed in nothing more than a pair of tight blue boxer briefs and an apron covered in tiny yellow ducks. 

"Fuck, Thomas! What the hell are you doing in my apartment at," he squints at the clock on the microwave, "five in the morning? I could have hurt you! "

Thomas blushes and points down at his feet where the remains of a lovingly made breakfast sits amongst broken glass and china. He shrugs, giving Guy a lopsided smile. "It's Valentine's Day...I was up and I-I thought I'd surprise you with breakfast in bed?" 

Shaking his head slowly, Guy reaches his hand out to his boyfriend, pulling him away from the wasted food on the floor and into a tight hug. "I can't believe you'd do something like this, you big dork," he smiles into Thomas' chest, his heart swelling with affection. 

"Let's leave the mess for later, I know what I want in bed, and it isn't breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

> A little Valentine's treat for my readers. Thank you for making my transition back into active writer-hood so pleasant.
> 
> -Roule'


End file.
